Walk Out
by babyshazam
Summary: Continuation of that heliport conversation of Aizawa and Shiraishi (S3E7)


A/N: Not the first fanfic I wrote but the first one I did that I'm actually publishing here. Comments/reviews are welcome!

This is also for Yuri Hannah who sparked all these A/S fics and encouraged me to write. This was actually my prompt in twitter and the thought didn't leave my mind.

* * *

"I don't want you to lose that and yourself."

He then stood up to leave. _Here he goes again._

"Patients," Shiraishi called out louder and it made him stop. "Regard a doctor like you as indispensable." She continued saying to his back, "Don't withdraw from Toronto University."

Without looking back, Aizawa continued to walk away from the heliport. _Again_. Shiraishi thought dejectedly looking at Aizawa's retreating back. _There's no way to escape from that pain. I just want you to realize that I want to share the burden you're carrying together. As a comrade._

And then, as if hearing her thoughts, Aizawa halted once more. Shiraishi caught in her breath as he turned around, she was taken aback. It's impossible he heard her. Why is she alarmed in the first place?

"You want me to leave?" Aizawa asked. Not too loud but enough for Shiraishi to decipher and her eyes turned wide processing the question.

O _h right, to Toronto University._ She mentioned that earlier. She knew Aizawa's capable for that residency the moment he told her about it. But being asked now if she was wants him to leave, it felt like a different case altogether. Shiraishi looked away as if searching for an answer.

"Well?" Aizawa prompted.

 _Well that was loud._ Shiraishi thought then her head snapped to find out it wasn't actually loud but it was just that Aizawa is now standing in front of her, less than a meter away. His eyebrows somewhat raised, waiting for her reply. _How did he get here so fast? Or I spaced out that long?_

"Huh?!" was all Shiraishi could say. _Very eloquent. Nice going Shiraishi._ "Uh, I mean," she groped for words, "You want to, right?" She smiled sheepishly at him.

"I'm the one asking you." Aizawa said matter-of-factly. Then his eyebrows knitted. Shiraishi know this too well already. He's usually like this when he's conflicted. But why? Shiraishi didn't know. He's conflicted over her?!

"You deserve it. Don't ever think you don't." Shiraishi stood by her resolve. Aizawa was staring back at her. "I want you to go for it." She answered but not quite what exactly Aizawa asked for. His face softened but still didn't speak. Then Shiraishi's next words pierced through not the way he expected, "There'd be no one who'd scare the interns anymore."

Aizawa rolled his eyes. "You spend too much time with Hiyama. I thought she'd only stay with you for a month?" He snapped.

Shiraishi wanted to laugh at Aizawa's now sour face but she's finally understanding too the thrill Hiyama and Fujikawa has when they annoy Aizawa. "Aww Aizawa-sensei. I know you'll miss us when you go."

Aizawa just looked away and once again, Shiraishi's next statement threw him off. "We'll miss you too of course."

Shiraishi was smiling. It looked sincere albeit the earlier teasing. Aizawa nodded and looked down. To where? Did he see his heart skip a little?

 _Oh no_ , Shiraishi's heart sunk. He's going to walk out of her again. Then Aizawa smirked. "Too bad, I withdrew already right." It had a playful tone and if you squint, there's a smile playing on his lips. You know he's teasing. And Shiraishi will take it. Anything to make him feel better. Aizawa now shifted his weight. You know it's time.

"Don't walk out on me again!" Shiraishi exclaimed suddenly.

Aizawa was guilty but of course he wouldn't let her know. Instead, he just looked at Shiraishi and motioned his head towards the hospital signaling they should go back. Shiraishi nodded with a smile and Aizawa just took a step towards the hospital. When he felt that Shiraishi is beside him, he started walking but slowly to match Shiraishi's pace all the way until they make it back to the hospital building.


End file.
